A First Time
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom and Letty don't snuggle...Apparently. Dotty. OneShot.


_Hey guys :) So this was requested by _Shortcake99 _quite a while ago. I hope you like it, sweetie!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _Fast and the Furious _franchise._

"Do you think they're awake yet?" Mia Toretto murmured. Brian O'Conner frowned at his girlfriend.

"We're downstairs, I don't think they can hear you," he told her in a normal voice.

"Sssh!" Vince Martin hissed. "Keep it down, buster. It's like they have a sixth sense when it comes to us."

"'What's so great about it anyway?" Brian asked, rolling his eyes and dropping his voice down at octave.

"It's the first night they've actually spent together," Mia giggled like it was some huge deal but Brian's face remained blank.

"They sleep together _all the time_. I'm pretty sure I hear them _every _night," he shrugged.

"No, they _fuck _every night. Not _sleep_," Jesse Lomas grinned.

"Has the thought crossed any of your minds that it's kind of creepy that you guys are all down here, imagining what those two are doing upstairs in bed?" Brian asked, eyebrows raised. Jesse, Vince and Leon Eppes all exchanged looks, Vince's eyes narrowing slightly.

"Wasn't creepy till you brought it up, buster," Vince growled, slapping Brian upside the head. Brian just grinned good-naturedly and slung an arm around Mia.

"And you, pretty," he added, touching Mia's nose softly with the tip of his finger. "Are the creepiest, because that's your brother up there."

* * *

Dominic Toretto rolled over in his bed, one arm flung over his face and the other clenching the sheets at his waist. His muscular torso was almost glowing golden from the soft light slipping through the thin material of the curtains, his defined arms catching the sun. He looked god-like laying there in his tanned glory, surrounded by white pillows and sheets. And the gorgeous girl next to him…She just completed the perfect picture. Leticia Ortiz was laying face down on the bed, the sheet rumpled around her waist and her hair tumbling down her bare back. Dom felt movement next to him and opened his eyes slowly, surprise showing on his face as he realized his girlfriend was still in the blankets next to him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he heard her mumble in her sleep and roll over, exposing her breasts to him.

"Now that's something I don't mind waking up to," Dom growled, his voice thick with sleep as he reached out and tugged her toward him. Letty's eyes opened slowly, and then flashed as she realized where she was.

"Oh no, no no no," she tried to pull away from him.

"What?" Dom feigned innocence.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Letty growled, still trying to pull away from the muscular arms that were tightening around her. "_We _do _not _do this!"

"You slept over one time, Let, so what?" Dom grinned. "And if you need a reminder as to why you were too tired to walk back to your room, I can help you remember." His free arm slipped down her back and palmed her ass ever so softly, one finger trailing over the lower curve and toward the centre of her legs. Letty hated the fact her body started reacting so quickly to his, already feeling herself beginning to heat.

"No, you can fuck right off with that," Letty finally managed to wiggle away. "I cannot believe you let me stay."

"We've been together for almost six months, Let," Dom reminded her as she rolled out of bed, trying to find her underwear. "And we live in the same house. I don't get the big deal."

"Because we are _together_ in most people's sense," Letty muttered, finding her underwear tucked under a chair in the corner and bending over to grab them—giving Dom's a full view of her naked ass. "We are just screwing. Sleeping over leads to shit like…Snuggling," she gave a visible shiver at the word and Dom let out a snort.

"Thought chick's like snuggling," he replied. Letty turned around to face him and Dom had to use all of his will power to look at her face and not at her bare breasts or the way she somehow seemed even more desirable now that she was wearing black lace underwear that only covered her most private of parts.

"I only want you for one thing, Dom," Letty smirked. "And it ain't your arms around me making me feeling all gooey inside." Dom sat up in the bed, letting the sheets fall around him. Letty's eyes drifted down his torso and glanced over his impressive morning glory before quickly going back to his face. Dom knew that it wouldn't take much convincing to get Letty back out of those underwear. He got off the mattress and came around to the other side of the bed, noting the way Letty's eyes were flashing dark.

"I know for a fact…" Dom's voice was soft as his lips brushed over her ear and down the side of her neck. "That when I put my arms around you…" he slid one arm around her waist to keep her still while the other hand trailed up her thigh and brushed against her sensitive centre. "You get all 'gooey inside', as you put it." Letty's stomach clenched as his fingers brushed against her just a little bit more firmly. "And I also know for a fact, that we are _not _just screwing…You like me, Let, and that's why you stayed last night."

"Bullshit—"

"And that's why last night when you were falling asleep, you put one leg around my waist and you got all up close and personal—"

"Bullshit—"

"And you _snuggled_," Dom grinned as one of his fingers slipped under the material of her underwear and was instantly wettened by her arousal. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she tried to control herself.

"Don't confuse _snuggling _with _horniness_," Letty hissed as his finger began to slid up and down her folds, turning her legs to jelly and making her core burn.

"Oh, I don't think I am," Dom's voice was still soft in her ear, that deep, husky tone she knew she dreamed about washing over her as the arm around her waist moved and the hand hooked around one side of her panties, pulling them down until they were over her hips and sliding down her thighs. Just being bare in front of him made her arousal grow, and she could feel her damp between her thighs. "See, _this _is horniness," his finger continued to slide up and down her opening, occasionally brushing against her clit or teasing her opening. Letty gasped and her head tipped backwards as his other hand tangled itself in her hair. "Last night you were all cute and mumbly and sleepy and rubbing your face in my neck. _That _was snuggling." When Letty's eyes opened they were so dark with lust they were almost black.

"You know what, lover boy?" she growled, her hand meeting his between her legs. "You fucking snuggled back. And if you don't put something in me right now, I'm going to make sure snuggling is the most you can ever do with any woman ever again." Dom grinned as Letty's mouth attacked his own, his fingers quickly sliding in her and her hand coming down to grasp him. They stumbled backwards onto his bed, Letty climbing on top of him and pushing his hand away, obviously bigger things on her mind as she straddled him.

* * *

"Well that didn't take long," Jesse muttered in disgust as he let out a stream of smoke. There was another thud upstairs and Brian grinned.

"I actually thought they were going to be all sleepy and cute," Mia sounded disappointed. Brian shook his head, grinning in disbelief.

"You know guys, this doesn't make you any less creepy."

_RIP Paul Walker_

_:( xx_


End file.
